minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aydo's Moblementals
Aydo's Moblementals is a mod created by a certain Aydo, who also created Village & Pillage 2.0. Features Friendly mobs In Aydo's Moblementals, zombies, skeletons, husks, and strays have a 1% chance of generating as a friendly. Friendly skeletons and strays can be distinguished by their lack of bow, and friendly zombies and husks can be distinguished from their relaxed arm positions. Bringing them dandelions can friend them, which will cause them to follow you around unless you tell them to stop by right clicking on them. Friend mobs can be named, but not leashed or bred. If the player hurts a friend mob or friendly mob, they will become hostile. Mob temples Zombie and skeleton temples spawn in the plains while stray temples spawn in the snow biome and husk temples spawn in the desert. Each of them contain several of the mob they represent, a trap similar to that of the desert pyramid, a maze, and a parkour segment. At the end of the trap, maze, and parkour, there is an altar with a chest containing different types of loot depending on the mob. Zombie temple chests will contain an Alpha Zombie Arm, which has Knockback V and does as much damage as an iron sword. It has the durability of a diamond sword. It also inflicts slowness and poison. Zombie chests will also contain Alpha Zombie Head which gives as much defense as a leather helmet, has the durability of a diamond helmet, and gives the player resistance against poison. Skeleton temple chests will contain a Bone Staff which will shoot bone projectiles if the player has bones in their inventory. It does as much damage as an Instant Damage II Arrow but it does not give any effects. It has the durability of a diamond sword. Skeleton chests will also contain an Alpha Skull, which gives the defense of a leather helmet, has the durability of a diamond helmet, and gives projectile protection IV. Stray temple chests will contain a Frozen Bone Staff which will shoot bone projectiles if the player has frozen bones in their inventory, which can be crafted with a bone and a snowball. It does as much damage as an Instant Damage II Arrow and inflicts slowness and mining fatigue. Stray chests will also contain a Frozen Alpha Skull, which gives the defense of an iron helmet, has the durability of a diamond helmet, and gives projectile protection III, frost walker, and thorns II. Husk temple chests will contain a Fossilized Zombie Arm, which has Knockback V and has the damage and durability of a diamond sword. It does not give any effects. Husk chests will also have a Fossilized Alpha Zombie Head which gives the player protection IV. It has the durability and defense of a diamond helmet. Mob Communes Mob communes will spawn similarly to villages, but with a smaller number of houses. Each commune will have 3-5 mob houses, a well, and a Hub. A Hub is a five-floor tall round structure with three-block-tall floors and spawners on each floor. The top floor will have a chest with mob-related loot not found in the temples. Each commune will have a Mob Golem, which is a mutant version of the respective mob. Zombie and Skeleton communes are made from coarse dirt and spawn in plains biomes. Husk communes will be made of smooth sandstone and will spawn in deserts. Stray communes will be made of snow and will spawn in snow biomes. No communes will have paths. New items and crafting recipes Husks will now drop fossils and frozen bones can now be crafted with bones and snowballs. Nine rotten flesh will make a flesh block, nine fossils will make a fossil block, and nine frozen bones will make a frozen bone block. Using these blocks with a pumpkin in iron golem pattern will create a mob golem. If built by the player it will be friendly. If found in a mob commune it will be hostile. Mob golems have the same strength, health, and defense as an iron golem. Category:Mods